


Ocean's Eyes

by nostalgiastruckme (megane_tobio)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Grooming, Knotting, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Merfolk AU, Mermaids, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Mpreg, Scent Marking, Self-Indulgent, Sub Victor Nikiforov, communication barriers, courting display, marine biologist!Phichit, purring and chirping, this is ABO what would you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megane_tobio/pseuds/nostalgiastruckme
Summary: Phichit follows in his parents' footsteps and becomes a marine biologist with a focus on recovered merfolk that come through his facility.Yuuri's been a research subject for years now, the youngest recovered from a netting accident. They've been watching him grow from childhood to early adulthood, and his interactions with other mers that come through the system.Viktor changes everything.[title subject to change, summary is bad but this is a self-indulgent work that I hope others will like as well]*NOT abandoned, progress disrupted by move, WILL RETURN*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754562) by [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house). 



> This plot bunny has been dancing around my head since MerMay 2017, and I'm finally just putting a little sample here for you to test the waters and see what you all think! Please leave a comment and kudos if you want to see me continue this work!! I haven't written for my own pleasure in years and will thrive on encouragement! Please note that this work was partially inspired by Dark Waters (linked already!) as well as this [comic that I saw on tumblr](http://more-like-bl-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/161505403103/the-victuri-merman-au-comic-page-i-mentioned-in-my)[]()

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction of sorts [REVISED 2/19/2017]

Phichit believed that he had some of the best parents on Earth, so much so that all those who knew him looked on in jealousy. The reason for this? Phichit's parents worked at a state of the art private facility for research on marine life and development. The facility was home to many species of aquatic lifeforms, and the only facility to currently house man's newest discovery - _merfolk_.

This discovery changed a myth to a reality.

A reality that scientists were rushing to study and understand.

Phichit's parents were two of such researchers, meaning that he was growing up learning about merfolk first-hand. Hence the jealousy from his peers. Most of the subjects recovered were either sick or injured. Some lived, but many died from their injuries. This meant that while single lone merfolk could be captured, man still had no idea about their social lives, group living, or possible territories. They could theorize what their behavioral patterns within their small pod meant on a larger scale, but nothing could be proven. Every mer brought in for research had been an adult - until _Yuuri_.

Yuuri was obviously a very young mer, only half the size of those studied up to that point. His unique koi-like pattern across his tail set him apart from all previous finds, leading researchers to believe that there were likely subgroups of merfolk depending on their regions. Yuuri was Phichit's favorite, because Yuuri was the first one that he was allowed to see in person. He was only was allowed near their observation tank to see if their young mer would react to his presence, and the facility was proud to say that their eventual friendship had lead to discoveries that revolutionized their studies. Phichit was more proud of the fact that he was the only one Yuuri would privately communicate with, and the only guy on Earth to have a merman for a friend.

The greatest discoveries however, were to come years down the road, with Viktor.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is introduced to a young mer at his parents' facility. [Small Revisions 2/20/2018]

The first time Phichit was allowed into his parents’ facility was under _very_ special circumstances. He knew what kind of work his parents did as marine biologists, and he knew to a degree that they worked with mermaids. It was the "discovery of the century" according to the mass media. However, photos and video of their research subjects were rare, as the facility and cooperating government sought to maintain the highest security possible. Anything that was to be published went through a long approval process.

So being allowed into the facility at 12 years old was a huge deal.

The reason for his clearance? They had found the youngest mer yet. The subject's age hadn't been determined yet, and the recovered mer was shy, defensive, and injured from a netting accident. In an effort to earn the young one's trust, there was a mutual agreement to bring in a human child and attempt socialization between the two. One of the most important limitations was that any child that was to be considered needed to be a relative of a current employee in good standing. Phichit had been extremely lucky to have met the restrictions and expectations of the facility, thus becoming the first outsider allowed to view the once mythological creatures kept there.

\---

The clearance process had been long and incredibly boring to Phichit. He already knew why he'd been invited, and remaining calm was difficult. His parents were there to walk him through the process and escort him to the medical holding tank that the subject was currently held in.

The walk from clearance to the tank felt like the longest moments of his life yet, even more painful than the school day after his parents broke the news that morning. Keeping his breath even, he remained still as his parents opened the doors for him and allowed him inside.

At first there wasn't anything to really see in the tank. It was huge, with plenty of space for a single mer to be held and allowed movement. The tank was outfitted to appear as a natural undersea habitat, sand and fauna included, and even a few cave-like spaces for hiding. It was in one of these spaces that Phichit found the first signs of movement.

From the distance he was at, it was hard to make out the finer details of the mer and his body. His most striking feature though, was the beautiful flowing tail that resembled the Japanese Koi fish. Vibrant yellows, oranges, and reds against iridescent white made him breath-taking. Some of his scales even crawled over other areas of his body.

The boy felt a small nudge against his shoulder, his parents signaling for him to come around the corner. Closer here, Phichit could see that the mer had choppy jet black hair that framed his face, oddly shaped ears that resembled fins, and deep chocolate eyes that were regarding him suspiciously. His body was tucked safely within the cave space, defensively curled and pressed into the sand for added measure.

Unable to stop himself, he walked up to the glass separating the tank from the rest of the medical room and pressed his hands and face against the glass. The creature before him was beautiful, even with the small cuts and abrasions that he could now see were scattered across the visible parts of his body.

Phichit knew that this was the first of many days he would be brought in, so he didn’t try to fool himself into thinking that this mer would try approaching him today. This was a "trust building" exercise, showing the young mer a young human boy that he would hopefully be more comfortable with than the biologists and researchers. Today, Phichit's only job was to hang around the tank to get their subject used to his presence.  This meant he would stay here for the next 3 hours before going home to repeat the process the next day after school. He could only hope that a breakthrough would come sooner rather than later. He wanted to be the first to befriend the young merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning to actual? comments? kudos? and bookmarks?? on something I posted??? I so happy that y'all liked my loopy (I take medicine for insomnia) rambling last night, and it encouraged me to write a little more for you today. I realized that depending on where I decide to do my ten year time skip, this could end up being a long slow burn.  
> I'm honestly not even surprised that the first work I would post is A/B/O. I can go into further detail on the specifics with mer!biology in later chapters once I've worked it all out. You can come talk to me on tumblr if you want over @ v-i-t-y-a  
> Honestly I'd be incredibly flattered and encouraged if you did.  
> Don't forget to comment and drive me to do more!


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds himself in a terrible situation.

Not to be overly dramatic or anything, but this young mer found this entire situation to be very, very bad.

As if getting caught in netting alone wasn't embarrassing enough - _thank you poor eyesight_ \- he'd been caught and brought to the surface. Yuuri had never known a mer who went to the surface and returned. Not within his family line, or the larger expanse of the pod they grouped with.

His injuries weren't even serious. A few cuts like this were nothing to him, and he was sure that he would have suffered worse from a bad hunting trip later in life. But " _later in life_ " seemed like an unlikely scenario now.

The water that he found himself in now was weird, it was too clean and it had an invisible barrier that separated him and his watery fake domain from his captors. They had poked and prodded at him for hours, even cut his hair short, before placing him in this fake pool. Since then, his captors had only stared at him through the barrier and brought a selection of fish in some strange attempt to get him to eat. Some were dropped dead into his tank, others were released alive.

Hunger won over suspicion though, and Yuuri found himself settling for whatever he was given. He didn't know how long he had been there, and he kept to the relative safety of a small cave near the bottom of his pool. He watched his captors as they regarded him, keeping his belly pressed down in the sand as it was perhaps one of his weakest spots. It was one of the first things he’d learned to do when he’d become old enough to explore unattended.

His days passed like this, a continuous loop of staring back and forth with short breaks for eating and sleeping. Then his captors did something strange.

They brought a young one in to stare at him too.

All the others that Yuuri watched were taller and dressed in either blue or white. This one was much shorter than the others, and dressed very differently. The boy had not hesitated to place himself against the barrier, looking at him.

This young boy became the one variant in his daily routine.

The boy would walk around his enclosure, inspecting it and tapping from time to time. Occasionally, they even allowed him to be the one to drop the food into the tank at mealtimes.

After a week of exposure to the young boy, he decided that he wanted to get a closer look at the little one. Assuming that the others and the young boy could not go past the barrier, this meant that it was safe to go up to it as well. This theory proved true once he managed to brave coming out of his cave the next day. When the young boy approached, he hesitantly swam closer.

The closer he went, the clearer the boy’s features became. His skin was sun-kissed, not as light as his own, hair of equally dark color to his own, and green eyes filled with wonder.

He could see the boy’s lips moving, but heard nothing. He seemed quite excited by the bold action he had just taken in swimming closer. Seeing that the boy’s hands could not go any farther, Yuuri reached a hand out to touch the barrier as well. It was solid, and did not hurt to touch. Encouraged, Yuuri tapped at a few other spots before finally touching the spot where the young one has placed his hand.

This caused his eyes to widen, and a smile broke out upon his face. The boy seemed to be speaking again, but Yuuri could not hear from past the barrier. Yuuri by no means trusted his captors, but just seeing a smile like that helped him feel a little better inside. Yuuri spent the next few hours lazily swimming at the edge near the boy, up until the time he inevitably left.

Surely it was okay to greet this one when he returned, if only for the smile he would give in return.

\---

Yuuri hadn't yet ventured up to the surface, where he would be closest to his captors and the young boy, but the idea slowly grew on him as the days passed. He was intrigued, and growing restless.

So, after several weeks of greeting the boy at the barrier, Yuuri chose to venture up during one of his mealtimes. He barely allowed his head to break the surface, just enough to look, while keeping a safe distance. The boy nearly fell into the tank in excitement, and the sudden increase in movement was enough to send Yuuri rushing back under the water. After a few minutes, things seemed calm enough to try again.

This time, the boy was sitting at the edge alone; the others farther back to give him space. Now the boy began to speak again, and Yuuri found that he couldn’t understand a word. Underwater, there was no need to learn the tongues of land-dwellers.

As he could think of no other way to indicate his confusion, he cocked his head.

After a few moments, the boy understood his message. He patted the water’s edge to beckon him closer, this time speaking quietly. Yuuri felt this could be a bad idea, but the boy seemed far less dangerous than the others. Watching for any movement, he swam a little closer, but remained out of reach.

The smile was now much bigger than any other before, and the boy patted at the water once more.

Having gone without any issues yet, Yuuri swam closer. Now the distance was small enough that the boy could reach out and touch him, if he stretched out a little. Instead of doing just that, the boy lifted his hand out for Yuuri to come to.

He spoke softly again, pointing at himself and repeatedly saying something that Yuuri guessed was his name.

“ _Phichit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the bulk of this written like 10 hours after I posted CH2 but it was only 600 words and I knew I could do so much better. Hence I had to wait to find time to revise what I had and I actually made it to 1k for a chapter? I'm going to try to keep that as a personal goal so the chapters aren't 'as' short as the first two. I'm not much of a writer because of a terrible, discouraging teacher I had in middle school, so I am incredibly happy to have received the comments, kudos, and bookmarks that I have.  
> So that there is plenty of time for Phichit & Yuuri's friendship to develop, the way things seem now is that Viktor will come in somewhere around Chapter 7, though I still have no idea how long this could end up. The good thing about keeping my chapters short is that I will be able to update more frequently.  
> From here my only question is: Should I split this into a two-part series and keep mpreg out of the first half for those who may be uncomfortable with it? The first half will have its own conclusion so that there is a clear break between the two.


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit decides to communicate with the young mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I definitely do not know ASL so please do not come after me over any inaccuracies! Feel free to comment on a possible revision to make events more realistic though. I honestly doubt that the vocal cords of any aquatic lifeforms can truly mimic human languages. Humans have attempted to raise chimps the same we would a human baby, but their vocal cords prevent them from learning to speak human languages, therefore there is more experimentation with Sign Language than anything else (I minor in Anthropology btw). I wish I knew ASL, because at each job I've ever had I've needed to serve deaf/HOH customers and there is no worse feeling than realizing you can't communicate with them in ways that they're most comfortable with.

He was at the surface. _He was at the surface_!

Elated that the young merman had ventured up near the feeding dock, Phichit urged him closer.

"Please, come closer. I promise I'm safe. I'm Phichit!"

Perhaps this hadn't been a well thought out plan though, as Phichit watched him tilt his head to the side in confusion. It was only natural that they spoke different languages, so he would have to find other ways to communicate with the young mer.

There wasn't time to come up with a better solution though, so Phichit settled for patting at the water. This seemed to be a more universal gesture that could be understood, though that didn't stop him from calling out still.

"You can come closer."

Eyeing the group behind Phichit warily, the mer came within just a few feet of him. At this distance, he could reach out and almost touch the beautiful mer. However, he knew better than to move suddenly and possibly startle him once more.

Phichit slowly held his hand out, palm up, in offering.

"I'm Phichit. _Phi-chit_. Do you have a name?" Seeing the confusion in his eyes, he pointed to himself and repeated, "Phichit."

As expected, he received no verbal response, though it seemed that he may have understood that he was giving the other his name. His brown eyes were glancing back between his offered hand and face, deciding what to do next.

Phichit's breath stopped as a webbed hand broke the water's surface and slowly reached out for his. This was no handshake though, as the mer came closer to investigate his hand. He turned it over, running wet fingers over the expanse of his skin. Before long, the mer's other hand came up as well, both now turning his hand over and poking at spots.

Smiling, Phichit allowed the other to continue observing. It was incredibly cute to see this beautiful creature of myth fascinated by a human hand.

The other marine biologists and researchers behind him murmured amongst themselves, remaining quiet and jolting down notes. A sneeze disturbed their peace though, and the young mer startled once more, letting go and eyeing the group. He sank further under the water until only his eyes remained visible, but did not flee.

Unsure how to reach out again, Phichit thought that maybe the other would find his feet interesting as well. Deciding quickly, he tore off his shoes and socks and moved himself so that his legs were now dipped into the water. He was only a short distance away from where the other waited, and there was a tense moment of silence before the mer moved forward again.

The young mer reached out for one of Phichit's legs, using both hands to grasp it and look it over. Upon noticing the boy's toes, the mer tilted his head again and brought his hands down to investigate those too. The entire room became silent, only the gentle movements of the water to be heard.

The entire experience was surreal, though it only lasted a few more minutes. The young mer seemed satisfied by what he had seen thus far, but continued to watch the group behind Phichit. All too soon, the mer inched away before sinking back underwater.

This was exactly the type of interaction the facility had been hoping for.

\---

Going home that day, Phichit desperately tried to think of ways in which he could better communicate with his young merman.

Could they even speak? How did they naturally communicate?

Fortunately for Phichit, he had parents that could give him some insight. Leaning forward in his seat, he asked, "Mom, do the merfolk speak?"

Turning around in her seat, she looked curiously at her son. "They communicate with each other, but not like we do. Think of it like chirps and trills. Their vocal chords are different than ours, so they might not be able to speak our languages."

Phichit leaned back into his seat, disappointed with the answer. "So how do we communicate with them?"

"We haven't really tried to," she replied. "Most come in sick and need medical attention, so we study their bodies as much as we can."

"I think we should try," he fired back. "They're smart. If they can communicate with each other then we can find a way to communicate with them."

Humming, she asked, "What would you try?"

The answer was so obvious; Phichit wondered how they hadn't tried it yet.

"Well, when people can't speak they learn sign language. We could try sign language!"

This, _this_ was a solution that Phichit could work with. He'd never been happier that his parents had placed him in ASL classes when he entered elementary school. Initially, he'd been upset about learning a 3rd language outside of his native Thai and English. It was paying off now though. He had a library of books tucked away in his room, and any effort was better than none.

\---

Once the boy had left for the day, Yuuri realized what he had done. He nearly panicked, thinking his actions had been rude. After a few deep breaths though, he reminded himself that the boy, who must be named Phichit if he repeated it so much, had offered out his limbs for him to look at. Phichit wouldn't have done that if he didn't want to be touched.

It had been so strange! His hands did not have any sort of webbing, and his nails were definitely not sharp enough to hunt with. Did he not need to hunt? Yuuri had no clue what these land-dwellers called food, so it was likely.

Then his other long limbs, the ones he stood on! There were two, skin the same as that on his hand. At the end of them were these strange things, with five little appendages each. Phichit was even able to wiggle them, but made an odd sort of sound when he'd tried to touch them.

It was possibly the weirdest experience of his life...

_Until_ Phichit returned again the next day.

The boy greeted him with excitement before rushing straight to the spot they'd been at the day before. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yuuri ventured back up to the surface. He kept his distance once more, waiting to see what Phichit would do.

Just like the day before, he patted the water and beckoned him closer. Once Yuuri had come within the range he had been before, Phichit started to speak again and this time made hand gestures.

He was saying his name, Phichit, while repeating a series of movements with his hands.

The boy was trying to talk to him by using his hands.

Yuuri had no clue how to proceed with this new development, though it seemed like Phichit wanted a reply.

Watching his hands carefully, Yuuri made an imitation of the movements the other had made.

This must have been the correct response, as Phichit's face lit up with his biggest smile yet. Visibly excited, Phichit repeated the motions for Yuuri again.

Copying the movements became easier with practice, and Phichit's excitement felt contagious. They spent the full time that Phichit stayed in their one spot. By the time the other needed to leave, Yuuri has successfully copied the movements for "Phichit," "water," "hand," and "leg" - what Phichit had called the long limbs that he used to stand.

While Yuuri still distrusted everyone else, Phichit was an exception.

\---

MEDICAL REPORT - SUBJECT 16 [S016]

20.07.2028

Recovered from fisher's netting off the coast of Western Japan 29.06.2028.S016 arrived with several small cuts and bruising on his upper back that have healed as of 10.07.2028.

Approximate age of juvenile male appears to be between 10 and 13 years old. The total body length is 172cm, approximately 94cm in tail length. Total body weight is 48kg. S016's tail bears a striking resemblance to the Japanese Koi, and is the first found with this coloring. Subject's hair is black, and his eyes are brown. Fresh DNA samples have been sent to the on-site lab and will return within the next five days.

Behavioral Analysis: S106 is non-aggressive and has responded well to exposure to P. Chulanont. Subject has exceeded expectations in communication and can successfully mimic a variety of signs shown to him by P. Chulanont. It is unclear whether or not the subject is copying the signs or learning them. As there appears to be no other injuries or ailments, S016 is cleared to be moved from the Medical Tank into the Social Observation Tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made an outline through Ch10 of how I want the plot to pan out, and I've told myself that chapter length will just depend on how long it needs to be to cover the events I want to show. For this chapter, that came out to about 1.4k words. I really want to start working on some art to complement what I can't express in words, but I'm moving to Florida (transferring colleges) in only 9 days and I've already packed up my art supplies!  
> I received so many comments (more than the first two) on the last chapter that all I've wanted to do outside of my job is work on this fic as a personal project. Thank you so much for your support, it warms my soul! I've minorly revised the first two chapters for grammar and clarification, but that's only a 200 word addition.   
> Find me on tumblr [here.](https://v-i-t-y-a.tumblr.com)


	5. Data Analysis [2028]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Medical Reports from 2028

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that provides a look at what the researchers have discovered thus far.  
> Disclaimer: I'm not a scientist and I don't claim to truly understand how genes work but lets just say 3 chromosomes of 2 types make 6 different combinations *shrugs* We're also gonna say that the sequential pattern of said chromosomes makes a difference. Any actual scientists are welcome to provide a more realistic explanation, but this is a FANTASY and there are just some things that can't be explained. *Edited 2/23/2018 bc I got my Xs and Ys mixed up, oops

Medical Report - Subject 15

30.6.2028

Recovered from illegal black-market seller in Europe on 3.6.2028. S015 arrived with 2 major wounds, one to the left shoulder and another to the left side of the lower torso. Initially responded well to medical attention, but passed on 27.6.2028 from an unseen infection.

Total body length is 212cm, approximately 120cm in tail length. Total body weight at time of death was 72kg. S015's had a tail color of green seaweed, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Believed to have been an adult female in her late 20s, the autopsy of her body post-death revealed both female and male reproductive organs. DNA samples from S015 and living subjects have been sent to the lab to determine if S015 had any significant genetic differences.

Full results are expected within ten days.

\---

Medical Report - DNA Results on Biological Merfolk Sexes

12.7.2028

Analysis of DNA from S015 in relation to living subjects has revealed multiple genetic combinations that contribute to the sex of each individual. Subjects may outwardly appear to be one of two conventional sexes, but there are six possible combinations according to DNA analysis, five of which are seen in all current subjects:

Female Type A [XYY] - outward female appearance with both male and female reproductive organs.

Female Type B [XXY] - outward female appearance with only female reproductive organs.

Female Type C [XXX] - outward female appearance with only female reproductive organs. It is unclear what the reproductive difference is between Female Type B and Female Type C at this time.

Male Type A [YYY] - outward male appearance with only male reproductive organs.

Male Type B [YYX] - outward male appearance with only male reproductive organs. Further analysis needed to determine full reproductive differences.

Male Type C [YXX] -UNKNOWN, there are no living samples of this type of male and no conclusions can be drawn at this time.

X & Y distinctions are made for ease of reference, Y designates masculine traits and X designates feminine traits.

Further analysis of all sexes is needed to determine significant differences.

\---

MEDICAL REPORT - Reproductive Habits of Merfolk

31.10.2028

Analysis of reproductive habits post-S015 discovery:

There is evidence to suggest that there may be some significance to any bite marks present in the neck area. Further research is necessary.

While subjects do appear to desire physical relations, none have resulted in pregnancy at this time. The current theory is that environmental factors and stress may be affecting their ability to reproduce, as such can be seen in other species. Cycles of reproductive habits appear to increase every three to four months on average. Individuals appear to favor partners of the opposite outward sex. The sample group is too small to make a firm conclusion.

Reproductive capabilities according to biological sex have not been analyzed in full. All research from this point forward will account for the biological sex of individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have 488 words of small world-building because I wanted to explain the basics of what is known at the time Yuuri is recovered :')  
> Will my chapters ever have a consistent length? The world may never know.  
> Plans for the next chapter include Yuuri's introduction to the "Social Group" and development over the course of time.  
> Assuming I can fit everything I want into a single chapter that makes sense, Viktor will finally be introduced in chapter 7!  
> Feed me with kudos and comments pls


	6. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is introduced to the other merfolk and Phichit introduces his friend to the wonders of photography.

Phichit felt like the luckiest boy on earth. He was probably the first to work with ASL as a form of communication with merfolk, and it looked like a success!

Over the course of the following four days, he’d been able to communicate simple words that identified objects and body parts. Full sentences would be much harder to achieve, but with continued practice Phichit knew it was possible. The mer, simply referred to by the scientists as Subject 16, was intelligent. Without a doubt the others would be the same.

How much longer would it be before he could get a name out of him? He hadn’t heard anything make it past the mer’s lips that weren’t some variation of a chirp, but surely he had a name! The thought created more excitement within him than he ever thought possible, and that was saying something.

Walking in on that fifth day was much different though. There was a buzz going about the medical room that suggested something important was happening. He’d barely made it through the doors before he was stopped by one of the senior researchers.

“Chulanont, I’d like to speak with you before you start today.”

The woman – Dr. Kim – was older and stern-looking, watching the staff from the corner of her eyes as she walked him aside where the conversation was slightly more private.

“We’ve decided to move S16 in the others in the main tank. He’s healed fantastically and seems to be doing very well with you -- ”

“Thank you! I love working with him!” Phichit started, but Dr. Kim had yet to finish.

“Yes, and that’s why we have a very important task for you today. In order to move S16, we’ll have to sedate him. We need you to bring him close to deck so that he can be easily sedated and moved without a fight.”

It felt like a bucket of ice had been poured over him.

“Are you sure he needs to be sedated? I’m sure I could convince him to--”

“Yes,” she replied. “This is the procedure that we want to follow. No matter how well we think he trusts you, we cannot risk any harm to him or the staff.”

Phichit knew it was better to place him in the group, but that didn’t stop the guilt that sat on his stomach. It seemed unnecessary, but it would ensure more safety. Resigned, Phichit nodded in understanding and made his way up to greet his mer-friend.

As expected, the young mer came up within minutes, somewhat eager now that they had established a routine.

The enthusiasm faded as quickly as it came, replaced by worry because he had caught on to Phichit’s unease. He continued to make his way over and Phichit could only watch as the mer opened his lips, perhaps to chirp and question him, only to be silenced once he’d been hit by the sedative from behind.

He hoped his new friend would forgive him.

\---

Yuuri's vision blurred, unable to fight back and feeling oddly relaxed through the whole event.

At first, Yuuri could not understand why they had taken him out of the water if only to put him back in. Once he'd been placed though, he understood.

Within seconds, Yuuri could make out the distinct traces of others in the tank. He knew better than to rush out into an unfamiliar group though, and stayed firmly in place. The others would find him soon enough, and he could meet the other unfortunate souls that had found their way here.

Surprisingly, Yuuri found himself waiting nearly half an hour before he was approached. Older than himself, but still youthful in appearance, was a beta woman. She looked a lot like the women from back home, but lacked his own unique colorings.

Her eyes were stern, assessing him. He knew he was very young, still yet to present fully, and unlikely to be seen as a threat. Whatever she had been looking for though, it seemed that Yuuri had passed her inspection.

She came closer, tilting her head at him inquisitively. Responding in kind, Yuuri came closer to her as well. It was a careful greeting, one that would reward him with acceptance into whatever group existed here.

After only a few more moments, she turned. She was silently commanding him to follow.

It wasn't like his kind had a solid language per say, living undersea meant there was limited vocal range. However, visual cues and the vibrations from chirps, trills, and growls were enough for strangers. Immediate family members and mates were the only ones that could have full communication through the sharing of thoughts, a unique feature that Yuuri knew many other creatures did not have.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away from home, Yuuri's world was quite silent.

Yuuri knew this could only end really well, or horribly. Regardless, he followed her. There were others here, and Yuuri wanted to know what they were like.

Eventually, he found himself near the complete opposite end of the enclosure, with six more curious sets of eyes upon him. There were three more women, two resembling the beta who led him, and the other three were male. Instantly, he knew which of them he needed to impress.

It was strange really, for half of the group to resemble his closer kin. The alpha of the group wasn't the largest of the three, but he looked much older and dominated the space. With a different nose, Yuuri could have easily mistaken him for one of his own uncles.

His fears were unfounded though, as within moments he could feel the sway of the water shifting around him. His age had earned immediate acceptance, and they were circling him. Each took turns to lightly scent him, uncomfortably nudging his neck and jaw.

As strange as it was to be accepted so easily, Yuuri could almost understand. There were not many others here, and they all needed a sense of community. Phichit had been great, but nothing could replace the ache for home and kin.

\---

SOCIAL INTERACTION LOG 21.07.2028

Introduction of Subject 16 has been, so far, a success. The juvenile was first accepted by Subject 12 before being led to the main pod, where the six other subjects greeted him. It appears that none of the subjects felt inclined to reject a juvenile.

Once more we have seen a display of the unique first time greeting, which involves more physical touch than other recorded greetings amongst the social group. S016 appears to still be wary of the group, remaining at the edges of their selected common grounds.

[...]

\---

It wasn’t that Yuuri had anything against his new, make-shift pod, but he just couldn’t shake off his own awkwardness. He could make out a few of their names that they’d chirped out to him. The beta woman was Mi-na-ko, which sounded a lot like how names went back home.

The omega was Mi-ka, and one of the other beta women was A-ri. He couldn’t quite make out the last one’s name, but she didn’t resemble close kin. Neither did the two beta males, with which Yuuri had equal trouble understanding their names. The alpha was Sho-to, but he didn’t seem like one for social interaction.

Four out of seven wasn’t too bad, but knowing all seven would be helpful.

Minako seemed to favor him a bit, doing her best to include him during their next shared meal. One of the beta males was her partner, and for the most part seemed indifferent to his presence. It was the other that made Yuuri uncomfortable. His green eyes were full of mirth, and he had no issues engaging in playful banter despite being an adult.

It was too familiar, too fast.            

\---

The change didn’t mean Yuuri’s time with Phichit was over. If Yuuri held any grudges though, they dissipated quickly upon seeing him again three days later. Being with Phichit was familiar, part of a routine. Sudden exposure to kin he didn’t know? Not so much, at least not yet. It wasn’t like Yuuri cared much for the other _humans_ – as Phichit had called them – so Phichit’s presence was very much welcome.

Excited to see the boy, Yuuri could hardly contain himself after surfacing to greet him. He could feel his ears fanning out, twitching more so than usual, and signed “hello” like Phichit had taught him.

 Things were awkward at first, as Phichit seemed much more subdued. Yuuri’s enthusiasm was infectious however, and the boy eased up within minutes. They spent their time practicing signs back and forth, until Phichit seemed to realize something. He leaned over the edge of the tank, closer to Yuuri.

“Do you know what you look like? Have you ever seen yourself?”

‘ _Well, yeah_ ,’ Yuuri thought. There were some reflective surfaces underwater. Not many, but enough so that Yuuri did have a general idea what he looked like.

Nodding, Yuuri wondered what Phichit could possibly be getting at.

“Do you know what _photos_ are?” he questioned next, a smile breaking out so wide that Yuuri thought it must have been uncomfortable.

Yuuri shook his head.

“Let me show you!” Phichit answered, scrambling for something in his pocket. It was a small little block that eventually lit up in multiple colors, doing something that Yuuri couldn’t understand.

Whipping around, Phichit lifted the block into the air and the block made a series of snapping sounds. From the angle he was at, Yuuri couldn’t tell what he had been doing with his block at all, though he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“Look! This is a _photo_ of us. Isn’t it cool?” he asked, turning the block for Yuuri to see.

It was the two of them, Phichit smiling while he saw himself looking curiously in the background. Phichit had captured a moment so easily, doing something Yuuri couldn’t begin to explain on his own.

Humans were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *returns five weeks later with StarBucks*  
> HEY FAM I PROMISE I ONLY DIED A LITTLE.  
> I successfully made my move to Florida and I've had a hell of a time adjusting to hellish roommates, allergies, and finding work. You should all send your love to [sorceressofthefake](http://sorceressofthefake.tumblr.com%22) since they hit me up on tumblr and reminded me that people actually do like what I've started.  
> UNFORTUNATELY, due to the pacing of this chapter (still not happy with it but let's move on to the good stuff) Viktor won't come in until Ch 8 now. The next chapter is our "snapshots over the years" chapter that will lead into Viktor's arrival. There definitely needs to be more world-building from Yuuri's POV, so I'll work hard to establish that in future chapters. Viktor and Yuuri won't "meet" until Ch 9, so GET HYPED.  
> (ALSO 1699 WORDS IS MY NEW RECORD, even though that's not a lot tbh)


	7. Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief look over the next four years

NAMBI MERFOLK RESEARCH TEAM REVEALS NEWEST ADDITION

03.01.2029 by Mei Thompson

Southern California's premiere merfolk research team at the New American Mer-Biology Institute (NAMBI) revealed their newest addition to the pod Tuesday when NatGeo's January issue went public. The youngest mer to ever be studied in recorded history, Subject 16 has enabled researchers to learn more about the growth and development of mers as a species.

[PHOTO: Subject 16]

 (continue reading...)

\---

MORE PHOTOS OF S16 EMERGE

In the wake of this year's hottest research breakthrough, more photos of S16 have emerged from popular photo-sharing app LiVE by user _phichit+chu_. Sharp eyed netizens were able to reveal that _phichit+chu_ is Phichit Chulanont, 12 year-old son of famous NAMBI researchers. The photos (see album below) include a close up shot of the young mer's eyes and scales, as well as a selfie of the two. We owe much to this young research assistant, as these photos produce a much more intimate view of NAMBI and its subjects. We can only hope that Chulanont will continue to post more to his various social media sites and (continue reading...)

\---

[PHOTO - Phichit at the edge of a research dock, legs in the water, posing with a bewildered S16]

 **phichit+chu** posted I wouldnt trade this life for anything! #merfolk #biology #research #S16

6 days ago. 3, 767 ❤ 789 comments

 **jammytammy** How in the hell did a KID end up cooler than me?

 **philip_the_phillip** I think we all wish we were this lucky. Can we get videos anytime soon?? Videos are so rare and I wanna see S16 in action!

 **bakerthemaker** #lifegoals

[...]

\---

[VIDEO CLIP - ZOOMING IN AND OUT ON S16'S SCALES]

 **phichit+chu** posted The masses have spoken! Look at how pretty these scales are uwu #merfolk #merscales #scales #pretty #S16 #research

2 days ago. 7,843 views. 2,721 ❤  549 comments

 **bakerthemaker** *A* look at the way the light reflects on those scales! So much color!!

 **deannaj4racy6kbm** There will never be enough to satisfy the masses. I wish research facilities like this were open to the public.

 **boretheodore** UMMM? This is just a short little close up of scales. I wanna see this thing in action. Like how it moves and interacts with others :/

[...]

\---

[VIDEO - PHICHIT SIGNING WITH S16]

 **phichit+chu** posted Okay so I know everyone's shook, but I've been working on ASL with S16 since I met him and let me tell you I think he's my best friend. He's not too fond of the camera, or attention in general, so this is just a short bit that I had a coworker record when I came in this morning! #merfolk #research #S16 #ASL #signing #signlanguage #americansignlanguage

1 day ago 4,762 ❤ 2,867 comments

 **shells_wells** OKAY SO YOU TAUGHT A MER ASL??? S16 KNOWS ASL?!

 **nicolaviola** okay but how smart is that like, now I really wanna know how S16 thinks

 **elflike_jim** this... this is enlightening

[...]

\---

MERFOLK HAVE MULTIPLE GENDERS NEW STUDY REVEALS

29.10.2032 by Shad Peterson

Thursday NAMBI revealed that researchers have been hard at work analyzing merfolk DNA and biological sex. The study, which has been the product of 4 years of research, claims that merfolk have further distinctions other than just "male" and "female." The strongest evidence they have is findings from Subject 15's deceased body. The routine autopsy, conducted back in 2028, revealed that this particular mer possessed both male and female reproductive organs. While critics point out that the human species has intersexed individuals, the team insists that there is a genetic basis that determines the gender of merfolk. They claim that there are as many as six genders, five of which can be found in their facility. The sixth gender exists at this time only in theory, as there is no DNA evidence to prove this.

(continue reading…)

7,659 shares 6,398 comments

\---

[PHOTO - PHICHIT IN A WETSUIT, POSING WITH S16]

 **phichit+chu** posted Today I became a full-time employee at NAMBI! I look forward to spending more time with my favorite mer right here ^^ #merfolk #research #merselfie #hestoopretty #S16

1 week ago 6,892 ❤ 4,566 comments

 **shells_wells** ITS OUR BOI

 **bakerthemaker** He's my fave too, hope this means you'll post more!!

 **meancarlene** dude if you look at S16 now compared to like 4 years ago hes got so big? like he’s still skinny but that was a glo-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I died for a few months. I quit the first job I got here in FL and got a better one a day later and there's been a lot of drama in my life that I don't wanna deal with anymore. This is super short and I'm in no way satisfied with it, but for the longest time I couldn't bring myself to write anything and I'd rather post something and get to finally introducing Viktor because I know thats what we've all been waiting for! I start classes on August 28th though so I might die again. names and usernames were generated randomly by https://www.name-generator.org.uk


	8. Subject 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 2033, Subject 33

Phichit felt like life couldn't be any better. Fresh out of high school with immediate full-time employment at NAMBI? Couldn’t be beat. He didn’t even need a degree! He had long since proved to be a fully-capable member of the team.

  
After starting out as a sort of intern, if that's what you would call it, he graduated to working hands on with the merfolk on the weekends as a part time employee. Earning full time status was like living a dream. He could now assist in rescue efforts, but those were few and far between. The majority of his time was dedicated to teaching S16 ASL and behavioral analysis. His familiarity with S16 had eventually encouraged the rest of the pod to engage with researchers more. NAMBI now housed a pod of 17 mers in the facility.

  
S16 was still one of the youngest, but they now had a couple more adolescent/young adult mers. The most exciting development was the discovery of a pregnant female in the pod. If she were to successfully carry and birth her offspring, a whole new world of opportunities would open up to the researchers, expanding their knowledge tenfold. She seemed to be faring well, her belly only barely protruding, but the staff didn't want to take any chances. As they had never worked with one, they had no clue how long mer-pregnancies were. There was no room for mistakes; it could be years before they had another opportunity like this.

All things considered, Phichit thought he was doing a fantastic job so far.

 

\---

  
Exhausted from a long day of meticulous behavioral analysis ( _Honestly, who ever enjoys paperwork? Hands-on interaction was far more enjoyable._ ), Phichit could think of nothing but the sweet, sweet comfort of his bed. Sleep came quickly, but he woke just after 4AM to his work cell phone. This cell phone only had a select set of numbers programmed in, and the caller ID was his senior researcher, Dr. Kim.

  
"Good morning," he yawned into the receiver, "This is Phichit speaking."

  
"Good morning to you as well." She was speaking fast, "I need you to go assist with a call we just received. We think we've got another male, but we need to get moving before there's a chance the public finds out.  
Phichit suddenly felt far more awake than he was previous. "Of course, I can be down and ready to head out in about 30 minutes."

  
"Good, I'll meet with you later when the team brings him in. I've got to make sure the Med-Tank is ready to go for him. Your team leader will fill you in on the rest."

  
Phichit couldn't help but grin a little, "Sounds like a plan!"

  
"Good, call me if there are any complications." she answered.

  
Phichit gave a hum in agreement before the call ended.

  
This would be the first rescue since he started working full time earlier in the year. He jumped from the bed, throwing on the first things he could find that he wouldn't mind losing. It never hurt to be cautious when his clothes would one way or another end up dirtied. Grabbing the essentials, phone, wallet, keys, he exited his apartment, barreling down the stairwell, and headed in more quickly than he'd ever done before.

  
\---

  
Phichit couldn't be sure if this feeling in in his gut was from excitement, nerves, or both. It felt like his briefing had gone in one ear and out the other without completely processing what he'd been told. Apparently they had an adolescent or adult male that had gotten caught up in a fisherman's net. The fisherman who brought him up had advised them that he appeared to have multiple wounds of some sort, but the mer was struggling and becoming aggressive.

  
The sun had nearly risen completely by the time they arrived. They knew immediately where to go, because there was a mass shining in the distance. Half of the team worked to set up the equipment for transportation, while Phichit went to assess the mer's condition.

  
The blood was immediately evident, as this male was so pale, so fair, that it stuck out in contract. His long hair had gotten a little tangled, but it wasn't as bad as some subjects had been. The mer must have let up a little in his struggle to break free, exhaughted from the effort. He wasn't moving as much as he had been as they approached. Even tangled, caught in netting, this one was glaring at the group.

 

Once Phichit locked eyes with him, he noticed how remarkably blue and clear they were. His scales and tail seemed to be faintly blue, iridescent, and reflected the sun a little too harshly.

  
This was Phichits first rescue mission, and while he would have preferred an alternative method, the rest of the team got ready to sedate their new subject, S033. The mer's eyes continued to bore into Phichits soul until a sedative was shot. He was trying to put up an effort, but he couldn't hold out for long.

  
About fifteen minutes passed as they gently moved S033 into a small tank to transport him back to NAMBI.

  
Half an hour after that, Phichit spoke with senior researchers before suiting up to take a closer look at S033, gathering DNA samples and cleaning his wounds. They weren't as severe as they looked, easy to clean. There were minor lacerations on both arms, and one on the left side that looked like it had come from a set of claws that had only just missed its mark. The team gathered several DNA samples from all over the body. A fresh bit of blood, a few strands of hair, a mouth swab, and lastly a single scale that had come loose in the struggle. Samples collected, they sent them off for testing.

  
While S033 was still sedated, they moved him into the medical observation tank to monitor his health before introducing him to the rest of the pod. So many that came through passed due to ailments they couldn't trace, they needed to be absolutely sure he was healthy before risking the health of the pod.

  
\---

  
This, objectively, was probably the worst day of Viktor's life. Not only had he been accosted by an obnoxious alpha, he engaged in a physical fight before fleeing, hoping the alpha wouldn't catch up.

  
In his rush to flee, he'd forgotten to look in front of himself, eyes over his shoulder, and barreled right into a human net. His resulting panic only served to tangle him even more, and he couldn't break his arms free to cut himself out.

  
He'd made one of the most _elementary_ mistakes, and he desperately needed to break free before he was noticed.  
Just his luck though, it only got worse.

  
Not only had he been discovered by one human, that human summoned more humans! If he hadn't expended so much energy trying to break out, he would have taken the opportunity to cut up at least one of them, as a warning of course. He settled for glaring while they moved about, handling a number of objects that he'd never seen before.

  
Eventually he locked eyes with one of the younger humans of the group. Clear blue eyes bore into the green-eyed man. His glare didn't budge until there was a sudden movement that came from out of his line of sight. A moment later he felt a sharp sting hit him.

  
Whatever they had done to him, he could feel himself slipping from consciousness. In his exhausted state, Viktor was out in under a minute.

  
\---

  
Viktor woke slowly, exhaustion persistent.

  
The first thing he noticed was that he was back in water, but _fake_ water. This water held no trace of the oceans and other merfolk, no current. Blinking slowly, he lazily turned to see where he was. The seabed felt like it had been made entirely by hand, no signs of natural change that otherwise shaped like what he knew so well.

  
He couldn't see far in these waters, the space artificial and small. He finished his turn and a jolt tore through him. He could see humans, many of them, moving in and out of his line of sight.

  
He shifted himself as quickly as his sluggish body would allow, belly down and body tight with tension. These humans had managed to catch him, and there was no chance of escape from the body of water he was trapped in. He was close enough to see how many humans were before him. Luckily, none tried to come any closer.

  
He stayed like this, defensive, for the next several hours - refusing to allow the humans out of his sight. He didn't even notice that his wounds had been cleaned up until the sand began irritating his arms. _How kind of them_ , he thought dryly.

  
\---

  
It had been only six days since they brought in S033. In those six days, their subject had only moved to find a more comfortable spot to glare from and eat when food was supplied. Standard behavior for all their new subjects.

  
Phichit had been sitting at his station near the medical tank's glass partition, angled to have a view of their mer for the first four hours of his shift before going back to the main tank, when there was a rush of frantic movement near their door into the medical area. Turning in his chair, Phichit noticed the excitement on the geneticist's face as she called for everyone's attention.

  
"Well, DNA results are back and it looks like we've found the last of the six sexes. If this follows the same pattern as the other five, it's likely that there's a womb somewhere in this one."

  
The excitement spread to the attending staff quickly.

  
There were murmurs coming from several, considering their options with this new development. Once the results were fully analysed they could begin moving S033 to the main tank. The best time to check the subject's body with an ultrasound would be while he was sedated during the move.

  
Conversations continued as the crowd dispersed and returned to their stations. Turning back towards the mer, Phichit was surprised to see what appeared to be an inquisitive look. The studden flurry of movement had clearly caught his attention. The look faded as soon as Phichit made eye-contact.

  
Heart racing, Phichit couldn't believe their luck.

  
\---

  
Medical Report - Subject 33  
21.8.2033

  
Recovered from a fisherman's net off the coast of Southern California on 15.8.2033. S033 arrived with a series of cuts and bruises, indicating that the Subject may have been in an altercation before tangling himself in the net. Injuries appear to be healing well. Approximate age appears to be late teens or early twenties. Total body length is 185 cm, approximately 95 cm in tail length. Total body weight is 90 kg. Subject's tail appears to be an iridescent pale blue. Hair is silver, 80cm in length, and his eye colour is a striking clear blue. Initial DNA results indicate the subject may have both male and female reproductive organs. Ultrasound is scheduled to be done during move to the Social Observation Tank.

Behavioral Analysis Summary: S033 remains defensive, and has yet to interact with the behavioral team. There have been no aggressive incidents. If behavior does not become aggressive, S033 is cleared to be moved to the Social Observation Tank when the wounds have healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, I promise! I had to deal with training for my desk job and deal with a roommate so shitty she got evicted, and I kinda lost my desire to work on this for months. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint everyone waiting on Viktor! He'll be meeting Yuuri in the next chapter.
> 
> Also I believe this is my longest chapter? It's 1.9K.


	9. Introductions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is moved to the Main Tank.

~VIKTOR~

 

Viktor had no clue how long these humans had been holding him captive.

‘ _ Will I spend the rest of my days here, or will I be taken somewhere else?’ _ He thought to himself, ‘ _ If they had wanted to kill me, they are taking far too long _ .’ All he could do was eat and monitor the humans, it wasn’t like there was any sort of entertainment to keep him occupied. As the days had passed, he’d already grown tired of watching his captors. Their routines hardly seemed to vary at all.

The only noticeable change had been the day they had all seemed to gather together. There wasn’t anything that he could conclude from the brief exchange other than they became excited. Perhaps they’d been given some good news. He hoped it wasn’t about him.

There hadn’t been a single variation since. He had a vague sense of the time passing, and it seemed like his captors had no intention of moving or killing him outright.

He would eat, sleep, and watch.

He must have grown too comfortable in the routine, and his captors took the opportunity to knock him out again. It was sudden, the sharp sting that hit his shoulder. He couldn’t fight whatever they were using, but he swore to himself never to let his guard down with these humans again.

 

~PHICHIT~

 

The remaining time on Subject 33’s quarantine seemed to crawl on, with Phichit and the rest of the lab eager to perform the ultrasound. All new Subjects were required to stay a minimum of two weeks in the Med-Tank before they could be introduced to the pod. Those eight days felt like an eternity.

When the time finally came, only a select few could assist and observe. Subject 33 was remarkably easy to sedate, given that he had become bored of watching their every move. His body was carefully guided to a small stretch of wall at the side of the Med-Tank. This hid an opening that had been added two years before. Taking the subjects through a sort of pathway that opened up into the main tank. It was far easier than pulling the body from the water than transporting by foot. It ensured that their subjects spent the least amount of time out of water.

Once moved into the middle pathway, they maneuvered the body onto a stretcher attached to the ceiling. From there, he was brought to the side of the room where several researchers had set up the equipment needed.

A silence fell across the room- only the sound of the equipment to be heard. This could be the biggest discovery since Subject 15 in 2028. Every second felt like a lifetime, eyes trained on the monitor.

And what a discovery it was. The silence broke, excitement racing through their veins as they confirmed what the DNA had already told them. Just like they had hypothesized years before, there could be genetically intersexed males, and they were looking at one. They now had proof of at least six sexes.

Monitoring this one would be fun.

Ultrasound complete, Subject 33 was cleaned of the jell used for the ultrasound and lowered back into the passageway. Once he woke, they would open the entrance to the main tank and introduce him to the pod.

 

~VIKTOR~

 

When he finally woke, the same exhaustion from before felt as if it had sunk deep into his bones. Forced sleep wasn’t very restful apparently.

Viktor was once again in a new area, and it was questionably smaller. Almost as soon as he’d noticed it, the wall before him shifted to reveal another area beyond it. Not knowing if he should stay or move, he approached the opening with caution.

Soon, he was able to pick up on traces of other merfolk, and realized what was happening.

‘ _ So there are others _ ,’ he thought to himself. ‘ _ How many? How many others are there, trapped without any means of escape _ ?’

There was a mix of dynamics that he could sense, including several male alphas. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice- the only way to go was forward. Hopefully these alphas weren’t aggressive.

‘ _ Awesome, just throw me in with a group of unfamiliar kin,’  _ he complained bitterly. _ ‘Not like I was trying to avoid annoying alphas _ .’

He passed through the opening, preparing himself for the worst.

 

~YUURI~

 

Over the years, Yuuri had come to accept that he would spend the rest of his life here with Phichit and the others. It was disheartening, knowing he may never see his family again, but he was at the very least content with the quality of life he was given. The humans kept the pod fed and healthy. Physical examinations weren’t frequent, but familiar enough to become routine by now.

He and the others of his pod remained weary of their captors, but Phichit was the one exception. The others thought he was odd for bonding with the younger human, spending hours speaking with gestures, but there were benefits. Once Yuuri had become more fluent, he was able to keep the pod informed. Now, when there were examinations, they understood what the researchers wanted of them. It couldn’t erase the distrust, but it was an improvement.

The pod had steadily grown in the years Yuuri had been here, and there were even a few closer to his own age. He’d only just presented as an alpha within the last year, and there were already four others in the pod. As the youngest, he did his best not to agitate his elders. The dynamic between members of the pod wasn’t very typical, but it wasn’t like this was a typical situation either. This entire pod was forced together, so not everyone could be expected to get along. You couldn’t exactly have a single dominant alpha in charge- there just wasn’t the room for it. One alpha was very attached to his omega, who was now pregnant, and didn’t really bother the others. There hadn’t been any young merfolk born within this tank, so things were bound to get even more unusual in the months to come. 

Every few months, another would be added to the pod. Yuuri had gotten into the habit of asking Phichit about newcomers before they were moved in, so by now they had plenty of warning. Yuuri knew that another was coming today, thanks to Phichit as usual. Whoever this was, this one brought excitement to Phichit’s face more so than any of the others before him. The details were a little foggy, though he was nonetheless curious as to who was making waves.

That didn’t mean he’d be waiting at the opening for this one. Rather, he moved himself as far away from the entrance as possible without appearing rude. He would meet them after the elder pod members evaluated their newest member.

 

~VIKTOR~

 

Passing through the opening, Viktor decided his best bet was to stick low and hug one of the walls. From here, he would tell that there were at least four alphas, possibly a fifth. From there, he could pick out at least three other omegas, and the rest seemed to all be betas. If there were only two other omegas, he would probably end up receiving overwhelming attention from the alphas. It was to be expected in a group with more alphas than omegas.

He shuddered just thinking about it. ‘ _ After this mess? I’d much rather be left alone. _ ’

Viktor knew he was attractive, it was hard not to notice the attention he’d already been receiving. He wasn’t necessarily vain, but he had put a lot of effort into keeping himself groomed, long hair done up with dozens of little shells that would catch the light and shine like his tail.

He didn’t have any ornamentation this time around- he had to remove everything to fix his hair after the mess with the netting. Still, he was grateful that it hadn’t been cut while he was unconscious. Hair this long didn’t just grow overnight.

For this many mers to be in one spot meant that this tank had to be reasonably big. It would be awful if it was overcrowded.

Turning a corner, he noticed one of the alphas approaching. He stiffened for a moment before seeing that there was no aggression in the other’s posture. He supposed that if there were many other merfolk here that they must already be used to accepting new additions. Releasing the tension in his body, his clear blue eyes met green. He could tell from the mirth in his eyes that this one was less serious and more playful- definitely not the dominant alpha.

With a wide grin, the alpha turned and beckoned Viktor to follow.

The tank did seem a bit full, but still large enough to accommodate the group he saw before him. There was no open hostility before him, only open curiosity. A number of them seemed to have had their hair cut, leaving him all the more grateful that his hadn’t been. He was correct in noting only two other omegas- one was even pregnant with an alpha at her side. Another was lounging near what appeared to be the oldest alpha. The only female alpha was laid out next to the remaining omega female. The one with green-eyes left his side to playfully harass a beta male. There was one other alpha, resting far off from the others, and Viktor could tell he was the youngest of them. From this distance, he could make out a beautiful pattern of scales unlike anything he’d seen before. All alphas accounted for, Viktor considered himself lucky. They seemed content with partners, meaning there would be less interest in him. If he were to run into any problems, it was more likely to be due to the eldest or youngest of them.

Reassured, he chose a soft spot to rest and take in his new companions. Before long, the red-headed alpha female and her omega approached and set out to braid his long hair. There wasn’t anything to decorate the braid with, but the gesture eased the anxiety he’d been feeling since he’d been caught. Being isolated for so many days had been awful.

The area they were gathered around appeared to be the center- he could see that there were some small scattered caves and tunnel entrances. There had to be at least a mile in diameter in this artificial home. The seabed below was uneven, attempting to appear more natural. It wasn’t horrible, but still visibly artificial like everything else. If the others found it livable, it couldn’t be that hard to adjust. The tank wasn’t devoid of life either. There were several types of fish and small lifeforms to eat, and the kelp beds were living.

His eyes passed over each companion, wondering how they’d ended up here. Eventually, his eyes landed on the youngest alpha again. His scales were a marvel- black, oranges, reds, whites all splashed together and thin blue strips down his fins created a symphony of color that stood out from the others. From what he could see, the younger male had short black hair but his eyes were hidden from view. He figured it would be best to wait awhile before attempting to get a closer look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all might think I'm evil now because they still haven't been formally introduced but this kind of felt like a good ending point at 1890 words, sorry! But there will definitely be interaction in the next chapter!  
> Thank you to everyone who's left comments & kudos! I'm feeling a lot better with the positive responses I got to the last chapter.  
> I'd like to note three things here:  
> 1\. I have two different endings planed based off whats more popular in the comment section for this chapter- I can either make this really fluffy with no angst, or I can add angst and torture us all :) your pick!  
> 2\. Can y'all guess who is who based off my minimal descriptions?  
> 3\. I've been looking around for pictures that show the coloring of Viktor and Yuuri's tails and this is what I'm thinking, [for Viktor](https://i0.wp.com/www.mywaterpets.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/image-172.jpeg?resize=600%2C489&ssl=1) and [ for Yuuri](https://www.bettasplendid.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/FemaleKoi02.jpg)
> 
> I'm going to try to regularly update and have this wrapped up for MerMay, but I've been bouncing around in feels for old fandoms and OTPs- KuroFai in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Yoiharu + RaiGau in Nabari no Ou.  
> I highly recommend Nabari for those of you that want LGBT ninjas. Mangaka Yuhki Kamatani is agender and they explicitly included a character who was born medically intersexed and grew up questioning his gender. The anime isn't all that great, but it stays canon until about ep 18? Everything after that is made up and awful, since they never revealed the intersexed character, killed off a character who didnt die in the manga, and completely glossed over how life continues after the death of a loved one. They changed a major character's death from heartbreakingly tragic to peaceful and ended the series there. It's only 14 volumes long, so please check it out if that sounds like something you'd like!  
> //end ramble


End file.
